Homecoming
by 2queens1prince
Summary: Henry's home from boot camp and Elizabeth thinks they are driving straight to Pittsburgh to see his family.


AN: This started out being for the writer's prompt challenge, and then it got to be rather lengthy (imagine that). So, I pulled the smut for the writer's challenge on Tumblr and I'm posting the one shot in its entirety here. Enjoy

Elizabeth Adams paced the back of the terminal cursing herself for showing up early. Waiting was killing her. She checked her watch for the twentieth time in as many minutes. Releasing a frustrated sigh, she slid into a moulded plastic chair. Elizabeth closed her eyes and took slow, deep breaths. She stayed that way, willing herself to be still and calm.

The atmosphere around her seemed to change and she opened her eyes to see people sitting up in their seats, their heads turned toward the large windows facing the tarmac. Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat as she caught the first glimpse of the 747 coming toward them.

She quickly stood and moved to a spot where she could better see the passengers deplane. After waiting for what seemed to be an unending period of time, a few people emerged. Elizabeth rocked from the balls of her feet to her heels, needing an outlet for her nerves.

Then he was there. Her boyfriend, Henry McCord, walking up the jetway. Elizabeth hadn't seen him in 13 weeks, not since the day she dropped him off to go to boot camp.

He looked mostly the same. His face seemed thinner, his jaw more angular. His hair was lighter, sun bleached. Elizabeth wanted to run to him, but she was unable to move from her spot. Henry came to her. He wore a wide smile, but she couldn't return it. She was just so relieved that he came back to her. Miraculously, she regained her faculties and launched herself into him.

"You're here," she gripped the back of his shirt and held on, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, babe, I'm here." He held her for a moment before turning her so they could walk to baggage claim and get his duffle. As they stood waiting for the carousel to begin spitting out luggage, she clung to him. "Hey, do you think I might be able to score a kiss from my girl sometime?" he murmured into her hair, resting his lips there.

Immediately pulling away, Elizabeth looked up at Henry. "Sorry. I just got stuck in my head for a few minutes." She stepped back against him, her chest pressed into his. Slipping her hand up and around his neck, and into his hair, she pulled him toward her. "I missed you so much," she said. Their lips met and instantly her anxiety melted away, replaced by the beginnings of arousal, and his tongue slipped past her lips… She deepened the kiss, reacquainting herself with him.

He pulled back and smiled, "I missed you too. Let's get my bag and get out of here." Henry started to step away, but Elizabeth hung onto his hand. They walked together and picked up his Marine duffle and headed to the car.

"Why did we promise your parents that we'd go straight to Pittsburgh," she whined.

"It will be okay," he said, kissing the back of her hand.

She leaned over and wrapped both of her arms around his one and Henry pointed the car toward Pittsburgh. About an hour into the trip, Elizabeth felt the car slow down. She blinked her eyes open, realizing that she'd fallen asleep. "I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, pushing off of him as she wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. "Where are we?"

"I made arrangements for us to have some time together before we make it to my parents' house." Henry grinned at her. "I've missed you so much." He leaned over and kissed her lightly. "I'll be right back."

Henry opened the door and she watched him disappear into the motel office. She sunk back into the car seat and waited for Henry. Nothing had been said about this. She assumed she would get put on the back burner until they returned to Charlottesville Monday afternoon. Elizabeth smiled. She should've known better.

Feelings of love swept in waves over her. She loved Henry. There was a time when she hadn't been sure. When he left, she wondered if he would find someone else, or just forget about her altogether. She should've known better. He'd told her before he left that she was his one and only. Henry never made rash decisions.

The car door swung open and Henry stood there. The crease in his khaki uniform pants still neatly pressed. Her eyes wandered up his body and her breath was taken away by the look in his eye. He held out his hand and she took it, allowing herself to be pulled from the car.

Henry pushed the door shut and attempted to lead them down the sidewalk to their room, but Elizabeth didn't move. When she did follow, he turned and concern flooded his features. "What's wrong?" he asked, instantly at her side.

"I just wanted to make sure you know that I love you and that you are my forever. I will wait for you no matter where you go or how long it takes you to get back to me."

Henry's face changed from fearful to joyous and before Elizabeth knew what was happening, she was pressed to the side of the car and Henry kissed her. The metal bit into the exposed skin on her back as Henry pressed his weight into her. It was uncomfortable, but she needed the pain to ground her. This was really happening. She'd finally professed her love to Henry. Finally, unable to take the onslaught., she turned her head sharply away from him, gasping for air. His lips were against her neck mumbling his own words of love and the throbbing between her legs was making itself known.

"We-need-to take-this-inside," she stuttered out, burying her head against his shoulder, essentially blocking his movements.

"Right," he mumbled. Moving them away from the car, he fished the key from his pocket. "Room 8," he said. Elizabeth pointed just to the left of where they were already standing and Henry moved swiftly, tugging her behind him. Laughing, Elizabeth crashed into him when he stopped abruptly in front of the door. In one move, he unlocked the door and moved them inside.

"Have I told you how much I've missed you?" Henry asked, looping his fingers under the thin straps of Elizabeth's sundress and let them fall down her shoulders. His teeth raked across her collarbone and her hips thrust into his.

"Henry," she moaned. She pushed him back and she unbuttoned his shirt. Running her hands up his taut abs, a noise came from the back of her throat that could've been a mewl or a growl. Either way, Henry's body was magnificent, and she planned to become reacquainted with all of it.

Letting his shirt fall to the floor, she went to work on his pants. Having no success at getting the button unfastened the first two times, she looked up at him hopelessly. "Why are your pants always so fucking tight for me?" Henry leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm not sure," he said, letting them fall to the floor after easily undoing them.

Elizabeth huffed, but returned her focus, pulling her own dress over her head. Leaving her in a strapless bra and a pair of barely there panties. "You are magnificent."

"I just need you," she murmured, kissing him once more before she flipped the covers off the bed. She slid her panties down her hips, letting them fall to the floor and unfastened her bra, tossing it to the side. Scooting to the middle of the bed, Elizabeth leaned back on her elbows.

Henry seemed to be stuck in his spot next to the bed, watching her intently. When he didn't make a move, Elizabeth shot him a wicked grin. She pulled a knee up and let her legs fall open. "Would you like a show?" she asked, sliding her fingers down her body and between her lips. When her back arched into her own touch, it spurred Henry into action.

"When I'm around, that's mine. Do you understand?" he said, grabbing her wrists causing her to fall back into the pillows. He pinned them above her head. Towering over her, he caught her gaze and held it. "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"I know," she said. "And you are my everything."

He lowered himself down onto one elbow, and still holding her wrists with one hand, he skimmed her body with the other. Elizabeth moaned, craving his touch. "Please," she begged.

Henry's hand trailed along her side, over her hip, and down the outside of her thigh. Her breaths were already becoming shallow. His hand moved tantalizingly slow up the inside of her leg. Goosebumps erupted all over Elizabeth's body and she moaned loudly. His hand finally moved between her legs and he stroked her.

Her first reaction was to sigh, because finally some attention was being paid to the throbbing that had mounted an assault on her body. But, the relief quickly morphed into the ascent — as Henry's circled her clit with varying degrees of pressure before ramming two fingers deep inside her, twisting and curling them against her the way only he knew.

Elizabeth tried to gain some leverage, but with her arms still held by Henry, she was only able to dig her heels into the bed and rock her hips against his hand. Without warning, Henry completely pulled away from her. Before she had the chance to lodge a complaint, Henry rolled off the bed to his knees and scooped his hands underneath her and pulled her to him. Cupping her ass, he brought it up to his face and buried his tongue inside her. Alternating between sucking and biting her clit and tongue fucking her, Henry propelled her toward bliss.

Elizabeth was perched precariously between pleasure and pain, and having lost the battle to have some sort of say in this tryst, she gave into the sensations and seconds later, her body went rigid, falling into the abyss. She had no idea how much time passed, but barely cognisant of what was happening outside of her own body, she felt herself being turned on the bed.

"Oh no-you don't," she muttered, prying herself from the state of sated bliss she currently occupied. "You don't call all of the shots, Mister," she said, pulling herself up to a sitting position

"Yes ma'am," he said, grinning.

"Against the headboard," Elizabeth commanded. Henry moved up the bed and turned to sit against the headboard. With a few seconds to clear her head, Elizabeth surveyed Henry. She could tell the anticipation was high. His jaw was set, trying to hold off, no doubt.

For the first time she really studied his changed physique. His pecs were larger, his shoulders broader and arms were huge. Subconsciously, she bit her lip. Trailing down his body, she watched his abs tighten, knowing she was studying him. Then there was his cock, deep red and rock hard. It twiched a little, causing her to gasp and she clenched. God, she needed him.

She moved to position herself between his legs. Reaching back, she started at his ankles and ran her fingers lightly up the inside of his legs, stopping just short of his groin.

Henry studied her intently and Elizabeth decided the teasing had gone on long enough. Placing her hands firmly on his thighs, she leaned forward and took him in her mouth. Despite being pinned down, he bucked into her mouth. She grinned against him and swirled her tongue over his tip several times before popping off.

Moving to straddle his legs, she ran her hands up Henry's stomach and chest, continuing on until she held his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "I love you," she whispered as she slid down his length. Both groaned loudly at being connected after so long. She kissed him again, letting their tongues tangle in his mouth before breaking away.

Elizabeth pulled up and slid back down several times before grinding into him as she circled her hips. She felt the flutter of him hitting the spot deep inside her and she wanted more.

Henry ran his hands up her sides and leaned forward to take her nipple into his mouth, first one then the other. She quickened her pace and Henry dropped his head back against the headboard, trying desperately to hold off. Elizabeth leaned back placing her hands behind her, on Henry's thighs and rode him hard. Henry grabbed her hips and thrust hard, spilling deep inside her. She was teetering on the brink when Henry came, so she moved her hand between them and pressed on her clit, sending herself over the edge.

Henry opened his eyes to see Elizabeth with her back arched, head thrown back, riding out her orgasm. She was breathtaking. As she came down, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "That was fair," she grinned.

Henry laughed. "Fair, huh? We may have to try a little harder to see if we can achieve good."

"Yeah, I think we should definitely try again. But give me a little bit of time just to be snuggled up to you. I need that too.". Elizabeth didn't even bother cleaning up, she just scooted in close so that their chests were touching.

Elizabeth yawned, "When do we have to be in Pittsburgh?"

Henry smiled. "Tomorrow," he said.

Elizabeth gave him a huge smile. "I thought-" Henry shook his head. "Then I expect us to achieve greatness by morning." She winked at him and intertwined their legs.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
